Mega Man 3: The Robots are Revolting
Mega Man 3: The Robots are Revolting is a DOS game released in USA in 1992 for DOS. The game was officially licensed by Capcom USA to Hi-Tech and developed in association with Rozner Labs. Its predecessor is Mega Man for the PC, not having a Mega Man 2. The reason for this is that one of the game's bosses is similar to the boss in the Mega Man 3 cover, which was reused for this game.PC Gamer: The story of the bizarre Mega Man DOS gamesThe Untold History of Japanese Game Developers Volume 2 Story '' '' "It's three times the thrills... three times the action... three times the fun. It's MEGA MAN 3! Legions of once peaceful robots have been mysteriously transformed into a horde of humanity-hating berserk droids! Nobody is safe - least of all Mega Man. Armed with every android-annihilator ever invented, they're determined to reduce the super-powered cyborg into a heap of radioactive waste! '' ''Can our hero outfight, outwit and "out-robot" the robots? Will Mega Man pulverize the powerful robot-maniacs? Or will he melt down? '' ''It's all up to you, as you join the battle in Mega Man 3: THE ROBOTS ARE REVOLTING."Interordi.com, Mega Man PC Website- Mega Man 3 PC official description Robot Masters Many of the Robot Masters in this game have basic AI, and will simply jump in Mega Man's direction at varying distances, only shooting if they come into contact with a wall. Bit Man and Wave Man are the only two who do not do as such. Bit Man will stand on one end of the room for a while before shooting and running at Mega Man, making tiles fall when he reaches the other side, and Wave Man will always shoot every three jumps. All of them have 32 HP and take 8 units of damage from their main weakness; as such, they will each be killed by their weakness in 4 hits. Ending The ending of this game is exactly the same as that of the first Mega Man PC game, except for the credits. Screenshots MM3_PC_Title.png|Title screen MM3PC_Ending.jpg|Ending Megaman 3 PC Robot Masters.png|The robot masters. Trivia *This is the first of two Mega Man games to feature swimming for underwater segments in Blade Man's, Wave Man's, and Shark Man's stages, the second being Mega Man 8 for use in the underground section of the Opening Stage and Aqua Man's stage. *This was the first Mega Man game in which Mega Man could not shoot through walls, a feature not seen again until Mega Man X5. *Even though it shows Mega Man changing color when he first obtains a weapon, Mega Man does not change color in-game when he equips a weapon. *Since the game’s release, five of the six Robot Masters now have main series counterparts that have appeared: **Oil Man from Mega Man Powered Up, **Wave Man from Mega Man 5, **Blade Man from Mega Man 10, **Torch Man from Mega Man 11, **And SharkMan.EXE from Mega Man Battle Network. ** Only Bit Man has yet to share his name with another character. *There are files in the game that name each stage. They are as follows: City (Blade Man), Tanker (Wave Man), Ocean (Shark Man), Rig (Bit Man), Refinery (Oil Man), Sewer (Torch Man), and Castle (final stage). *All six of the Robot Master's portraits were directly ripped from various games and edited to represent such bosses: :*'Blade Man': Metal Man - Circular saw is removed and color is changed to purple. Eyes are changed from red to black :*'Wave Man': Air Man - Fan is replaced by seven water guns. :*'Shark Man': Crash Man/Snake Man - Visor and helmet is replaced by a gray helmet decorated to look like a shark's head or a Snake Man with his Snake helmet redecorated like a shark. :*'Bit Man': Hard Man - Color is changed to bright yellow and a decorative piece is added to the head. :*'Oil Man': Flash Man - Color is changed to red and the helmet is altered a bit to cover the mouth. :*'Torch Man': Magnet Man - Magnet is removed. A darker shade of red is used. Eyes are changed from blue to black. External links *The Mechanical Maniacs: Megaman PC & PC3 *Mega Man 3 (DOS) speed fix - patch for CPUs that run the game too fast. References Category:Mega Man games Category:Computer games Category:Licensed games